Loser Like Me (Episode)
Loser Like Me is the first episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and ninth episode overall. It is due to air in 2015. The episode will be directed by Bradley Buecker and written by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk. Source Filming on both the season and this episode began on September 3rd, 2014. Source Spoilers Plot Source *Blaine, David, Figgins, Kurt, LeRoy, Rachel, Roderick, Sam, Spencer, Sue, and Will, along with other characters, will appear. **Neither Artie, Mercedes, nor Santana are part of the episode. Rachel Source *Rachel’s pilot - titled "That's So Rachel" - goes to series, but it bombs. The show is quickly cancelled. The fallout renders her Hollywood career dead in the water. **Having burned her bridges on Broadway she has nowhere to go. She ends up moving back home, where she finds out that her dads are divorcing. Hiram has moved out. LeRoy is the dad left at home. **Rachel, still dismayed that Principal Sue disbanded the Glee Club, goes above her head to the Lima school superintendent. She convinces him to revive the McKinley Glee Club by offering to fund it with her remaining TV money. He insists she be the director. **After Kurt arrives in Lima, Rachel convinces him to run Glee Club with her. He remains a NYADA student, taking the job as an intern. **There aren't tryouts for Glee Club yet. Blaine, David, and Kurt Source *Blaine and Kurt are broken up when the episode begins. **After Blaine moved back into the loft, the couple continued to argue. Kurt decided they were too young to be engaged and broke it off. Upset after the breakup, Blaine allowed his grades to slip and was cut from NYADA, returned to Westerville, where he moved back in with his parents and took a job at Dalton as the director of The Warblers. After months apart, Kurt changes his mind about Blaine and heads back to Lima to try and get him back. But too late because Blaine and Karofsky - an out-and-proud college student - are a couple. They are dating. They even have pet names for each other: Yogi Bear and Boo Boo. **Blaine tells Kurt he’s dating Karofsky. Artie, Figgins, Mercedes, Sam, and Will *Will is the director of Vocal Adrenaline. *Sam works for Coach Beiste. He is an assistant football coach at McKinley. *Artie is still in film school. *Mercedes is still on tour with Santana and Brittany. *Figgins is a part-time barista at the Lima Bean. Songs Source Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry Guest Stars *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Iqbal Theba as Figgins *TBA as Roderick *TBA as Spencer Absent Cast Members *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones Trivia *This is the third episode named after an original song that's been done on Glee, following Extraordinary Merry Christmas and All or Nothing. **However, the song Loser Like Me is not actually in the episode. *This is the second time that a character has three solos in one episode. The first was Opening Night. **Coincidentally, both times Rachel is the character with three solos. *This is the first season premiere in which Artie and Tina are absent. Cultural References *The title of Rachel's pilot, "That's So Rachel," is a reference to the Disney Channel series That's So Raven. Gallery Tumblr naxmzixsRi1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Victim.jpg Itsbegun.jpg Tumblr nbc47wvnGH1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Glee costumes.jpg BwoB8b8CIAAfBwG.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention